valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Alliance Bingo Battle 33
.png |start jst=12:00 January 22 2019 |end jst=22:59 January 27 2019 | Nine Tails |Rank Reward | Maek’s Outing Dress |Rank Reward | Lapfel |Individual Point Reward Ring Exchange | Maek |Individual Point Reward Ring Exchange | Goddess Crystal Shard (Nine Tails) |Individual Point Reward | Mirror Maiden (LR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden (UR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden (SR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden ® |Ring Exchange | Slime Queen |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden Shard | Ring Exchange | Watanuki |Alliance Battle Point Booster +60%/150% | Quinty |Alliance Battle Point Booster +20%/50% }} :The 33rd Alliance Bingo Battle was held during the New Beginnings event. Combine the strength of the members of your Alliance, remove panels, and aim for Bingo! ■LR TAILS has been added to the individual ranking reward!! TAILS possesses a new skill that can be useful in Demon Realm Voyage events! TAILS can be obtained from the following: * Top 500 Individual Ranking Reward * Amalgamation of CRYSTAL SHARD cards LR TAILS Nine-Tail Dance Lv.10 (Max) • Resurrect and fully recover all allies / 30% chance Activations: 3 【Autoskill】 • Reduce gain damage 70%, Counter attack 900% for 2 received attack turns / 30%chance Activations: 2 ■ CRYSTAL SHARD details Obtain LR TAILS by amalgamating 4 copies of CRYSTAL SHARD cards that will be obtainable as individual point reward. ■Lots of previous events material cards now available! The material cards from previous tower events are now available in the Ring Exchange. Amalgamate and upgrade your cards! ■Old Reward Cards * THESEUS * LIGHT OF ARIADNE * MIKA IN TRAINING * IDOL'S HEART ■Old Upgrade Material Cards * AMATERASU'S SACRED TREASURES * SHRINE MAIDEN ATTIRE In addition, material cards for upgrading cards until GUR have been added! The following cards can be obtained for amalgamating previous event cards! * Amalgamate SACRED TREASURES with GUR TAGIRIHIME to obtain LR TAGIRIHIME. * Amalgamate MAIDEN ATTIRE with GUR TAGIRIHIME to obtain GUR TAGIRIHIME. ■Obtain of Heroics! of Heroicsｘ1 can be obtained as individual point reward if you accumulate 1,000 points and 50,000 points! Collect of Heroics and exchange them for LR MAIDEN, LR CLAUDIA and UR BELL! Collect and exchange as much as you can! ※For more details, please refer to the "Proof of Heroics Exchange now available!" announcement. ■Increase in the number of Round Ranking Reward Rings During the 33rd Alliance Bingo Battle, a portion of the Round Ranking Reward Rings has been increased! Rank 1: from 50 Rings to 60 Rings! Rank 2: from 25 Rings to 30 Rings! ■Double Point Days! 8:00 January 24th to 22:59 January 24th (JST) 8:00 January 27th to 22:59 January 27th (JST) During this period, the number of points that can be earned from each battle will be doubled! Getting Bingo is extremely advantageous in the Alliance Bingo Battle! If you enter FEVER TIME, you'll receive even more Bingo Balls!! ①Defeat the Archwitch at the center panel of the Bingo Sheet! You can obtain Chance Ticket, MAIDEN SHARD card, and other special rewards by defeating the Archwitch! ②Get more points and balls during SUPER FEVER TIME! If you collect Red Fever Stars during FEVER TIME, you will enter SUPER FEVER TIME. During this period, obtained points will increase 3x. Moreover, you can acquire even more Bingo Balls than FEVER TIME! ③Choosing the number of Battle Points has been enabled! The more Battle Points you use, the higher the Attack and Defense of the unit increases. Plus, points earned will also increase. ※When you use a Valkyrie Rod to recover your battle points, you will not lose the excess point(s) after 5 and you will be able to use it for the next battles. ■Participation Requirements * You must be in an Alliance in order to participate. ■Event Schedule The Alliance Bingo Battle will be held according to the following schedule: 【33rd Event Schedule】 January 22nd ー January 27th (JST) * 1 08:00 ー 09:00 (JST) ※No Round 1 on Day 1 * 2 12:00 ー 13:00 (JST) * 3 19:00 ー 20:00 (JST) * Round 22:00 ー 23:00 (JST) ※The ranking rewards for the 33rd Alliance Bingo Battle will be given out after January 27th (JST) when the calculations have been completed for all six scheduled dates. If GUR MAEK is amalgamated with the OUTING DRESS material card that can be earned as a top 2000 individual ranking reward, it will become GUR MAEK. ※GUR MAEK posses two skills. ※Amalgamation will increase the effectiveness of the first skill and adds a second skill. ※Please note that the skill level and any Arcana used will be reset following amalgamation. GUR MAEK Hold My Hand Lv.10 (Max) • Deal 500% DMG 4 times to the enemy / 20% chance Activations: 2 【Autoskill】 • Own ATK 200% up after every attack / 100% chance Activations: 1 ※Caution * You can only participate in Alliance Bingo Battle during the scheduled dates and times listed above. * Please note that Rings received from the 33rd Alliance Bingo Battle will expire after 00:00 on February 5th (JST). Please refer to the Help section for more information about the Alliance Bingo Battle. Ring Exchange To exchange Rings for prizes, go to Menu > Items > Tickets / Medals and use them. Rewards Local ABB Times